Rasa
Introduction Rasa was the Fourth Kazekage (四代目風影, Yondaime Kazekage, Literally meaning: Fourth Wind Shadow) of Sunagakure. Renowned for his ability to use Gold Dust, Rasa's reign as Kazekage was marked by his frequent quelling of rampages by the One-Tailed Shukaku, which he had sealed into his youngest son, Gaara. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and abilities Rasa is a very powerful shinobi, as evidenced by his title of Kazekage. He could even subdue a fully released tailed beast like Shukaku. He was shown to be quite observant, pinpointing Gaara's Third Eye that was spying on him and the other reincarnated Kage after Mū sensed his chakra. He employed a stationary-type fighting style where he manipulated his Gold Dust to attack his opponents. The fact that Rasa was actively developing new techniques for the benefit of Suna indicates that his intelligence was rather high. After his revival by Konton he shown his prowess at the Battle of Nirvana, where he defeated Kingdew, Rakuyo, Blenheim and Jozu four captains of the Whitebeard Pirates in a row. The head of the Akimich clan, Chōza Akimichi even commented that if Orochimaru decided not to kill him, the Hidden Leaf village would have been destroyed when the Sand and Sound attacked before, had Rasa had partake. Then latter faced an intense battle with the Ace of Fairy Tail, and proxy commander of the Alliance's 1st Division Gildarts Clive, pressuring him in the process before finally being defeated and later earning praise from the S-Class Wizards, leading to claim he was one of the most powerful enemies he has ever faced. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation With profound research and knowledge of ninjutsu along with exceptional talent, Rasa learned the Third Kazekage’s kekkei genkai Magnet Release, a simultaneous usage of earth and wind elements. When in use, it caused dark rings to appear around Rasa's eyes, similar to the permanent ones around those of his youngest son. He utilised this ability to manipulate quantities of Gold Dust, being capable of summoning vast amounts of these particles as necessary seemingly from the immediate vicinity around him, over relatively short spans of time. When used offensively, Rasa tended to form dense, fast-moving surges that could range in size from narrow streams to colossal waves, intended to injure a target by violently crashing the compacted material into them. However, when used defensively, he instead created thick barricades of the dust that were durable enough to block large blockades of sand. He was also able to use the Third Eye technique. Due to the fact that gold is heavier than sand, he was able to use this additional weight to subdue even Shukaku whenever it went on a rampage and later stopped a massive amount of sand during his battle with his son, simply by mixing the two substances together. Magnet Style Ninjutsu * Golden Walls * Gold Tsunami * Gold Shuriken * Gold Clone * Gold Coffin * Gold Drizzle * Golden Hands * Gold Armor * Golden Spear * Gold Burial * Gold Dust: Flowing Geyser * Gold Dust: Splashdown * Gold Dust: Waterfall Flow * Gold Dust: Thousand Needles * Gold Dust: Shūkaku the One Tails ** Gold Dust: Tailed Beast Bomb ** Gold Dust: Waterspout ** Gold Dust: Hydro Cannon Wind Style Ninjutsu * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Water Style Ninjutsu * Water Style: Water Trumpet Earth Style Ninjutsu * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu Chakra and Physical Abilities * Immense Chakra Power: * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Reflexes Intelligence * High Intellect * Master Strategist & Tactician: Trivia Category:Shinobi Category:Kage Category:Male Category:Hidden Sand Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Indoctrinated Category:Resurrected Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Metal Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Husband Category:Widow/Widower Category:Keen Intellect Category:Parents Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World